


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by AgentHawk11



Series: Countdown to Christmas [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Can Be Read As Pre-Relationship If You’re Inclined, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: Seeing the sadness and frustration on Eddie’s face almost made Buck break his silence. Though it was physically paining him, Buck held on to the secret, more determined than ever to make this work. For them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Countdown to Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562821
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> In which Buck is total sweet heart and loves his family more than anything.
> 
> A, sort of, missing scene for 3x10.
> 
> Christmas Song: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (Kelly Clarkson version)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, can we talk?” Buck asked as soon as Athena’s face appeared on the screen of his phone. He felt she was the best person to talk with about this, she may know more than he does.

He could see the question in her eyes as she sat down something she was holding out of frame, “I got a minute or two, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to ask you,” Buck paused trying to find the right words, “has Bobby shown any odd symptoms at home or anything?”

He noticed the flash of worry before her expression settled into a look of determination. “What happened?” Before buck could even begin to formulate a response, Athena continued, “and before you try to lie to me and tell that me you were just curious or some bullshit, I know you called me for a reason, so what is it?”

He sighed, he didn’t want to do this to Bobby, but he was worried and wanted to see if he was on to something. He got up and fully closed the door of the room he was in, to make sure no one overheard him. “So when we were out on a call today Bobby’s nose started bleeding,” he saw Athena’s eyes widen, “now it wasn’t full on, blood everywhere it was just a couple of drops,” he clarified quickly, “I was just worried because it wasn’t hot out and he’s not the type to get them. Unless he does at home.”

“No he’s not, not that I’ve seen or he’s told me anyway.” Athena wasn’t trying to hide her worry. “Have you noticed anything else going on with him?”

“Oh, he suggested that we were getting Chinese when we work tomorrow because he didn’t feel like,” he made sure she saw the air quotes he did, “cooking. Takeout, Athena?” He knew his voice was a bit whiny, but he was more than looking forward to a Bobby style home cooked meal.

He saw a bit of amusement in Athena’s eyes, “okay, okay. Him not wanting to cook isn’t too worrisome. That nose bleed is though.”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on him, like we talked about, and haven’t seen anything until today. And I have been doing a ton of research. Did you know exposure radiation could case aplastic anemia?” 

“I did know that actually,” Not expecting her answer, he wanted to ask her how, but he suspected he already knew. “I know a lot of things about... it. More than I should, less than half of it I understand completely, but, we’re not going to worry, because-”

“I know, I know. WebMD can convince you that anyone is dying.”

“That and we’re keeping the faith that he’s gonna be fine,” Athena tried her best to sound reassuring.

“It’s hard, the not knowing.”

“You know I understand. We’ll have the results soon. As soon as we know, I’m sure he’ll tell you. He’s gonna be fine,” she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more so than him, but he knew better than to say it out loud.

“Alright, I’ll let it go, for now, but if he gets another nose bleed-“

“I’ll expect nothing less from you.” Athena cut him off, already knowing where he was going.

Buck leaned back and sighed. He knew talking to her would make him feel better. “This whole thing sucks. I understand working on Christmas, it’s one of the sacrifices of the life we chose, but you just wanna spend these kind of holidays with family. Chris was so disappointed that we weren’t gonna be with him on Christmas.” As soon as he said that, an image of a disappointed Christopher entered his mind.

“Its always hardest on the kids. I have years of disappointed and angry faces under my belt.”

“How’d you handle it?”

“I just let them know how much I loved them and made it clear that I’d be with them if I could, but mom was needed elsewhere today.”

“Yeah, we know that Chris understands that we can’t always be around when he wants Eddie or me to be. It just still-“

“Sucks.”

“Yep.”

It does. I’m feeling a little of it this year, myself. It’s a miracle that I’m even off this year and we can’t even spend it as a family.”

“And that’s what I want. To spend it with my family eating good food,” he rolled his eyes, “not takeout.”

He saw the smirk forming on her face, “maybe I can do something about that.”

“What you mean? You planning something?”

Before she could respond the bell rang, signaling another emergency. He groaned, knowing he’d have to end their conversation. “We’re not done talking about this.”

“You’re right we’re not, because I’m going to need your help. Now go before you get left. Be safe.” Her face disappeared and her phone was back to it’s home screen. He pocketed the device and made a point to call her back as soon as he could.

The call they were handling was over quickly and as soon as he was back at the station, he excused himself to call Athena again. She told him that she was thinking of bringing Christmas to the firehouse, which he more than agreed with. As they planned out the logistics, Buck wondered how they would pull all of this off on such short notice. He also knew that if anyone could it would be her and he was more than willing to do whatever was needed to help.

“So what you’re saying is that there will be turkey?”

“Yes, Buck, there will be turkey.”

The more they planned, the more real it became. They were actually making this happen. They ran over the lists of who all to invite. They planned out how they were going to do the dinner. It was ultimately decided to keep this a surprise. He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s faces Christmas. They decided they were going to play the day by ear and he would keep in constant communication with her. The call ended with a game plan and heavily satisfied Evan Buckley.

As he walked out the room her was in, he ran into Bobby. “Hey, where did you disappear to?”

“Oh, ah, yeah. I just needed to make a phone call,” he said quickly, “Someone asked me to call them back.” Bobby seemed to be satisfied with his answer and didn’t question him further before walking to his office. Buck sighed in relief going in the opposite direction towards the loft.

It was an eventfully uneventful rest of his shift. He yawned as he walked to his locker to get his things, ready to go home and fall into bed. After making sure he had everything, he went to find Eddie, as he was his ride home. 

“Hey, man, you ready to go?” Eddie asked as he put his bag on his shoulder.

“More than. My bed is calling me.”

Eddie chuckled, “of course it is. Do you mind if we go by and pick up Christopher first. With it being Christmas Eve, I wanna spend as much time with him as possible today,” Eddie sighed deeply, “since I can’t be with him tomorrow.” Seeing the sadness and frustration on Eddie’s face almost made Buck break his silence. Though it was physically paining him, Buck held on to the secret, more determined than ever to make this work. For them.

Buck put a comforting hand on Eddie, “You know I’m more than good with it. I’m always down to spend time with my little buddy.” Buck smiled at him. Eddie gave him small smile as they walked towards his truck. As they hopped in, Buck felt the need to say, “Everything’s gonna be okay with Chris, I’m sure of it. And hey, dude, it is the season of miracles after all, anything could happen.” Buck gave him his signature toothy grin.

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully, “wow. Sage words or wisdom there. 

“Whatever, you know I’m right.” Eddie ignored him as he pulled out of the parking lot.

As soon as they walked through door of Eddie’s grandmother’s home they heard, “dad!”

Eddie ran up to his son while Buck stood back and observed, Isabella closing the door behind them.  “Hey, bud, I thought we were going to have to pry you out of bed, what are you doing up so early?”

Buck hugged Eddie’s grandmother, “Buck,” she greeted kissing him on the check.

“Good morning Mrs. Diaz-Cardenas. What smells so good?”

“Buck, I’ve told you before to call me Isabella,” she corrected lightly, “and when Edmundo called me and said he was coming to get him, I thought I’d make some breakfast. And you know how niñito is, wanting to be up to see his father, he put his request in.”

“Pancakes and bacon?” Buck asked, already knowing the answer.

“You know it.” Yes, Buck did.

Eddie put Chris down and they walked towards the kitchen. “Smells good Abuela,” Eddie said as he reached the bacon on the dining table. Isabella smacked his hand immediately, earning chuckles from Buck and Christopher. “Ow!”

“You know the rule.” She said simply.

“Lavarte los manos antes de comendo,” The phrase that’s been drilled into Eddie’s head since childhood, falling from his lips with ease. “I’ll be back guys.”

Buck debated if he was going to wait to tell Isabella and Christopher now or later. He decided now was the perfect time since he had both of them in front of him without Eddie. He sat down at the table across from Christopher while Isabella was fixing his plate. “Hey, Chris, how would you feel about spending Christmas with me and dad at the firehouse?”

“Yeah!” Chris exclaimed a little loudly, eyes wide and full of excitement.

“I thought you and him had to work?” Isabella asked as she turned towards him.

“We do. Athena and I are planning a Christmas party for tomorrow, making sure everyone’s families are there. Everyone deserves to be with family on Christmas,” Buck said, smiling towards Christopher.

“That they do.” Isabella said warmly. “I think it’s a wonderful idea and we’ll most definitely be there. Right niñito?”

“Yeah, we will.”

“There’s just one thing: your dad doesn’t know about it, it’s a surprise. Do you think you can keep the secret?” Buck asked him with mock seriousness.

“You can count on me.”

“I know I can.”

“Alright, let’s eat.” Eddie said eagerly as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Alright!” Buck’s hand was reaching towards a plate when he felt that familiar stinging sensation on the back of his hand. He winced in pain as he looked up to see Isabella giving him the look.

“Don’t think that rule didn’t apply to you, too. Now go wash up before you touch any of this food.” Buck felt like a scolded child, which he found funny. He was holding back his laughter, not wanting Isabella to feel disrespected.

“Yes, ma’am.”

XXXXX

_ The gang’s all here. The food’s been delivered. Everything’s good on this end. Just waiting on you guys. Oh, and he did tell you right? _

_ Great! We’re on the way back now. ETA about 10 minutes. And yeah he did. :) _

_ Good, he knew the consequence if he didn’t. See you soon. _

Buck locked his phone screen after reading Athena’s response. They’d been texting all day so she’d know when the best time to arrive was. Everything up to this had gone super smoothly. And he managed to keep suspicion down to a solid minimum, a Christmas miracle. He was ready to see the look on everyone’s faces. 

It was better than he expected when they arrived back at the station and Athena made her presence known. Everyone going upstairs to be greeted by their family and friends. Karen told Athena she was going to bring the kids from the group home and they looked happy to be there as well. It was what the holidays should be.

They did this. They pulled it off.

Later, after everyone had ate until they were full, they all sat around with their respective families, enjoying the time. At this point, no one cared if the bell rang or not. Buck sat on one of the couches, watching Christopher play with the gift he had gotten him and other gifted toys with Denny, Harry, and other kids. He twiddled the mistletoe in his hands between his fingers, when he felt the couch shift as some sat next to him. He knew who it was without even looking.

“It is the season for miracles, after all, anything could happen. Eddie’s playfully mocking tone was, Buck assumed, supposed to be a bad impression of him.

“Okay, a, I don’t sound like that. At all. And b, told ya. Christmas is always full of surprises.” He said cheekily.

“Yeah, well, it’s not the one that’s full of surprises,” Eddie turned towards him and looked him in the eyes, “I can’t thank you enough for this,” the sincerity in Eddie’s voice meant everything to him, “I mean look at him,” they looked toward Chris, “I have seen him smile like this in a while. I’m probably gonna need the jaws of life to get the fire truck away from him. I can already tell how much he loves it.”

“It wasn’t just me, it was ultimately Athena’s idea. We just worked together to make all of this happen,” he looked down at the mistletoe, “I’d like to think I put the idea in her head though,” he met Eddie’s eyes again, “I wanted to do this. For you, for Christopher, for all of us. Everyone deserves to be with the people they love on the holidays.” Buck knew that even if he had to do all of this himself, he would have made it happen, just to see what he was seeing now.

Eddie reached over to the side of the couch, picked up a perfectly wrapped present, and placed it on Buck’s lap. He looked down at the bright blue wrapping paper decorated with snowflakes. He spotted the sticker in the corner that told him it was from Eddie. He looked back up at him. “Oh man, Eddie...”

“Nope, none of that. Just open it.”

Buck did as he was told, ripping the paper eagerly to see what was inside. He opened the small box and chuckled. He rolled his eyes at Eddie before holding up his present, “Mortal Kombat 11?”

“Yep, I know you haven’t gotten the game yet and you wanted to. And, when I completely mop the floor with your ass, you’ll know it’s coming from a special place in my heart,” Eddie had the audacity to shrug, “you’re welcome.”

“Okay, but you got lucky last time. And that sounds like a challenge,” Buck said as he put the game back in the box, “we’re both off in a couple of days, my house?”

“If you wanna get beaten on your own turf, that’s entirely up to you. It think we both remember our Mario Kart showdown at your place,” Eddie laughed.

“Wow,” Buck sucked his teeth, “okay. You’re on. Get ready to regret you ever said that.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Buck shook his head as he placed the game back in the box and closed it. “But thanks, Eddie. This is- this is great,” his voice caught around the lump in his throat.

“After everything, you’ve done for me, today alone, it’s the least I could do.” Buck was caught by surprise when Eddie pulled him in for a tight hug, which he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, “Merry Christmas, Buck.”

“Merry Christmas, Eddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love (and so are kudos).


End file.
